Echange
by TbcAddict
Summary: "Stiles se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Sa voix n'était pas plus grave, il avait la voix de Derek Hale. Et pas que la voix, d'ailleurs, tout le reste aussi..." (Spoil saison 2)
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! :)_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui, j'espère, vous plaira !_

_Certains ont peut-être déjà lu ce premier chapitre, parce qu'il est dans mon recueil d'OS._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi!

**Pairing:** hum... Il est possible que ça se finisse en Sterek...

**Spoil:** Saison 2

**Note:** La fic se situe pendant la saison 2, mais j'ai pris quelques libertés: Peter est là, mais la meute ne sait pas encore qui est le Kanima. Et, comme au début de la saison, Isaac, Erica et Boyd ne sont pas franchement amis avec Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson et Lydia.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Stiles se réveilla avec un mal de tête intense, ce matin là. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût « Mais où est ce que je suis ? ». En effet, l'adolescent se trouvaient dans un lit, mais pas le sien.

En entendant du bruit venant d'on ne sait où, Stiles se leva et descendit les escaliers pour enfin comprendre où il était.

Chez Derek.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, il entreprit de vérifier chaque pièce pour trouver Peter, ou Derek. L'un d'entre eux pourrait sans doute lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

* * *

Peter était dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer à manger. Stiles fût soulagé de le trouver, il allait enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Hey Peter, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que je fous ici ? Non parce que...

Stiles s'interrompit en trouvant qu'il parlait avec une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude. Etrange...

- Ah ben enfin, c'est à cette heure que tu te lève ? Heureusement que je t'ai demandé hier soir de te lever tôt pour m'aider à faire les courses !

-Euuuh... Ok. De quoi tu parles ?

Peter le scruta d'un oeil suspicieux, avant de hausser les épaules et de récupérer ses toastts dans le grille pain.

- T'as fait quoi hier soir pour ne même pas te souvenir de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Ben justement, j'aimerais bien savoir ! Parce que bon, je me suis réveillé ici mais mon père va s'inquiéter tu comprends, surtout que je suis sûr de m'être endormi chez moi, alors...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Derek ? le coupa l'ancien Alpha.

- Ben je... Woh, attends, comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Ben par ton prénom. Mais qu'est ce que t'as ce matin, t'es vraiment bizarre !

Ayant peur de comprendre, Stiles se précipita hors de la cuisine sous le regard interloqué de Peter, pour se planter devant le premier miroir qu'il trouva.

Et là, après quelques secondes de paralysie, le jeune brun se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

Sa voix n'était pas plus grave, il avait la voix de Derek Hale. Et pas que la voix, d'ailleurs, tout le reste aussi...

* * *

Surpris par le cri que son bizarre de neveu venait de pousser, Peter sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'eût pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Derek le secouait en le tenant par les épaules, tout en hurlant quelque chose comme « Fais quelque chose, c'est horrible ».

Lorsque Stiles lacha enfin le loup garou, il se retourna vers le miroir, bugua quelques instants, avant de se remettre face à Peter, lequel le regardait comme s'il était subitement devenu fou.

- Ok... Peter... On a un ENORME problème ! Je veux pas être dans le corps de Derek, moi ! C'est pas possible, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, hein ? HEIN ?

L'oncle se frotta la machoire, réfléchissant à toute allure, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Stiles ?

- OUIIII ! Bon sang, sors moi de ce corps, Hale !

Réalisant que son neveu et l'humain hyperactif avaient de toute évidence échangé de corps, Peter explosa de rire, tandis que Stiles le fixait d'un oeil mauvais.

- Arrête de te marrer ! C'est pas drôle !

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Je viens d'imaginer la tête de Derek en découvrant qu'il était dans ton corps... réussit à bafouiller Peter entre deux rires.

- J'm'en fout, arrête de rire et aide moi à récupérer mon corps !

- Hum... Bon, de toute évidence, il va falloir commencer par découvrir comment c'est arrivé, pour ensuite pouvoir trouver un moyen de remettre les choses en ordre. Mais, en attendant, j'imagine que vous allez devoir prendre la place l'un de l'autre.

- PARDON ?

- Ben oui, déjà parce que sinon ton père va sûrement t 'interner, si tu lui dit que t'as échangé de corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, il faut bien que t'ailles au lycée, ou plutôt que ton corps y soit.

- Ouais, bon, donc Derek va devoir se faire passer pour moi, mais moi, j'ai pas à passer pour lui.

- Si. Parce que, soyons clair, on va le dire à Scott, mais c'est tout. Si le reste de la meute venait à apprendre que leur Alpha est coincé dans le corps d'un ado, alors qu'il y'a les chasseurs, le Kanima et tout ce qui va avec dehors, ils seraient inquiets, et un loup inquiet devient vite incontrôlable. Donc, tu vas devoir leur faire croire que tu es Derek.

* * *

Stiles resta bouche bée. Lui ? Se faire passer pour Derek-super-grognon-Alpha-Hale ?

Et Derek, aller au lycée, et faire croire à Allison, Lydia et tous les autres qu'il était lui ?

Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment mal. Très mal.

Et voilà que Peter se remettait à rire...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 2

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

- Ah, mon cher neveu est de retour à la maison, rigola Peter tandis que Stiles poussa un cri de surprise.

- Oh mon dieu ! Attends, ne bouge pas ! Je détaille ce à quoi je ressemble ! Et enlève cette expression colérique de mon visage, ça ne me va pas et après je vais avoir des rides là, sur le front !

- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de tes rides ? Je veux récupérer mon corps moi !

- Oui, ben moi aussi, alors t'es gentil et tu te calmes ! Pour qu'on puisse réfléchir. Au fait, t'as été gentil avec mon père ce matin j'espère !

- Parce que tu crois que je me suis amusé à aller le voir ?

- QUOI ? Mais il va s'inquiéter s'il sait pas où je suis ! Enfin..où tu es...Euh... Comment on dis, dans ces cas là ?

- Stiles, ferme là. Peter, arrête de rire et dis moi que tu sais comment arranger ça !

- Hum... Non. Mais je te rassure, je vais chercher ! Parce qu'avoir Stiles et son débit infernal de paroles tous les jours à côté de moi, ça va vite devenir insupportable.

- HÉ !

- Génial. Et on est sensé faire quoi, en attendant ?

- Alors, toi, mon vieux, tu vas aller au lycée à ma place, et, s'il te plaît, évite de grogner sur tout le monde. J'aimerais avoir encore des amis quand je récupérerais mon corps, ok ?

- Non. Hors de question !

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix ! Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, Stiles va lui aussi se faire passer pour toi, pour éviter des problèmes avec les bêtas. Et il est possible que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de filmer ça ...

- Toi, je t'interdis de me filmer ! Et toi, je t'ai déjà demandé d'enlever cette expression de mon visage ! Et...Oh, t'as vu l'heure ? Va falloir aller au lycée, mon grand ! Je te rassure, j'ai déjà appelé Scott. Il est totalement paumé et je crois qu'il n'a pas tout compris, mais au moins t'auras quelqu'un à qui parler.

Sur ce, Stiles poussa Derek vers la sortie en faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre râler, tandis que Peter se retenait d'exploser de rire.

* * *

- Bon, à nous deux, l'oncle !

- Hey...les gars...Vous auriez pu me réveiller quand même, je vais être à la bourre au lycée !

- Isaac ! Je t'avais oublié, tiens !

- Oui, t'avais oublié Isaac ! grinça Stiles entre ses dents.

L'adolescent priait pour que le frisé n'ait rien entendu de leur conversation.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous êtes bizarres...

Bon, apparemment, Isaac avait le sommeil lourd, et tant mieux ! Tandis qu'il se rendait à la salle de bains, râlant qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher, Stiles attrapa Peter par le bras.

- Non mais comment t'as fait pour oublier qu'il était là, lui ? Hein ? Encore heureux qu'il n'ait rien entendu ! C'est dingue ça !

- Oh, ça va, il est tellement discret que j'avais oublié qu'il vivait ici, pas de quoi en faire un drame !

- Pas de quoi en faire un drame ? PAS DE QUOI...Bon, calme toi, Stiles, tout va bien. Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, toi !

- Bon, ben moi j'y vais, je suis déjà plus ou moins en retard ! A plus !

Une fois sûr qu'Isaac était loin, Peter soupira et regarda Stiles.

- Bon, on a la journée pour faire de toi un vrai petit Derek !

- Une journée, c'est court quand même non ? Non parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses que je dois savoir et je ne sais pas si...

- STOP !

- Quoi ?

- Première leçon : Si tu veux être crédible, arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De parler !

- QUOI ? Mais je peux pas arrêter de parler voyons !

- Eh bien tu vas te forcer !

- Oh la la... Je la sens pas, c't'affaire, je la sens pas du tout ...

* * *

Derek sortit de la Jeep agacé.

Son oncle avait intérêt à trouver une solution, et vite !

Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer à ça longtemps.

Il détestait les fringues de Stiles, il détestait sa Jeep, il détestait le lycée, il ne portait pas les amis de l'adolescent dans son coeur, et surtout, surtout, il détestait parler.

Or parler était l'activité favorite de celui pour qui il devait se faire passer.

Après la brève entrevue avec Stiles et Peter, il était retourné chez l'adolescent, avait attrapé son sac et grimpé dans la Jeep. Par chance, il n'avait pas croisé le Shérif.

A peine était-il descendu de la voiture que Scott surgit devant lui, affolé.

- Stiles ! Enfin... Derek.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, écoute, il va falloir que tu sois souriant, que t'essaies de parler le plus possible,et surtout, essaies de ne pas agresser les gens. Ok ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Et arrête de « grogner » aussi, Stiles ne fait jamais ça.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à la pause de midi, Derek était assis en face de Scott à la cantine. A sa droite se trouvait Lydia, et à sa gauche Allison.

Il venait de passer une matinée tout bonnement horrible.

Deux de ses profs lui avaient hurlé dessus, pour des raisons qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris. L'un d'eux l'avait comparé à sa grand-mère qui était morte, ou quelque chose comme ça, tandis que l'autre s'était contenté d'un « Stilinski. Heure de colle. ».

Et par dessus le marché, il avait dû passer son temps à tenir la chandelle à Scott et la fille Argent, à subir les remarques de Jackson sans pouvoir lui grogner dessus, parce que « Stiles ne grogne pas », et à faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que racontait Lydia.

Et, pour couronner le tout, la nourriture était infecte.

Et voilà que Scott se mettait à lui balancer des coups de pied avec un air qui voulait dire « Parle ! ». Parler, oui mais pour dire quoi ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Stiles racontait à ses amis !

- Stiles ?

- Lydia ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ?

- Euh, rien pourquoi ?

- Tu ne parles pas.

- Si. Non. Euh...

Réfléchir comme Stiles. Réfléchir comme Stiles. Oh mais bon sang, il ne savait même pas comment Stiles réfléchissait !

- Non, en fait j'ai un peu mal à la gorge et alors du coup, je préfère parler le moins possible tu vois ?

- Hmm hmm.

Derek voyait bien que la rousse n'était pas du tout convaincue, et voir Scott lever les yeux au ciel l'air désespéré ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire, cela l'énervait. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Et cela l'énervait encore plus.

- Lydia a raison, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui, ajouta Allison.

Super, manquait plus qu'elle s'y mette, celle là !

- Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte que l'entendre parler était un véritable supplice !

- Jackson !

Derek poussa un soupir d'énervement et regarda Jackson d'un oeil mauvais. La journée allait être longue, très longue...

Et Scott qui ne faisait pas grand chose pour l'aider !

- Euh, Stiles, tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes ?

Derek se leva et s'éloigna avec Scott.

- C'est pas la peine de me dire que je suis un Stiles nul, je le sais déjà.

- Euh non. Enfin, si, t'as raison, mais là on a un autre problème.

- Pire que d'être coincé ici ?

- Ouais, tu te souviens de ce qu'il y a ce soir, chez toi ?

- Oh merde...

- Ouais, on est mal.

* * *

Stiles, quant à lui, n'était pas de meilleure humeur que Derek.

Il venait de passer toute sa journée à se retenir de parler, à s'entrainer à grogner et à faire le regard super méchant de Derek. Et, selon Peter, le résultat était tout sauf probant !

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas franchement aidé, il avait plutôt passé les trois quarts du temps à exploser de rire.

Stiles allait lui demander, une fois de plus, d'arrêter de rire, lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit.

- Erica ! Euh, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'me sentais pas bien, alors je suis rentrée.

- Hmm hmm.

Erica lui lança un regard étrange, et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, tandis que Peter flanquait un coup dans les côtes de Stiles.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- « Hmm hmm » ? Non mais t'as déjà entendu Derek faire « hmm hmm » en plissant les yeux ? On est mal barrés, moi j'vous le dis !

- On a plus de lait ? hurla la blonde depuis la cuisine.

- Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à aller en acheter au lieu de te plaindre !

Devant la mine de Peter, Stiles se mit à chuchoter.

- Quoi ? C'est le genre de trucs que Derek dit, non ?

- Ouais, c'est plutôt pas mal. Reste dans cette optique !

- Pas compliqué, suffit de répondre mal à tout le monde et hop, on se transforme en parfait Derek !

- Je vois que t'es d'excellente humeur, c'est super ! Ben je vais acheter du lait, alors. Mais ne t 'inquiète pas, je serais de retour à l'heure pour l'entraînement !

Alors que Stiles allait répondre, un nouveau coup de Peter lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se taire.

Une fois la blonde dehors, Stiles fixa Peter.

- Entraînement ? Quel entraînement ?

- Oh... Je crois bien que Derek avait prévu d'entraîner Isaac, Boyd et Erica ce soir...

- Eh ben va falloir annuler.

- Pas possible. Derek n'annule jamais un entrainement, ce ne serait pas crédible et ça éveillerait les soupçons.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors, vu l'heure qu'il est, tu as deux heures pour acquérir les capacités de Derek, et je tiens à dire que si le secret perdure après ce soir, ce sera un miracle. D'autant plus que Scott avait dit à Derek qu'il viendrait à cet entrainement !

- Scott ? Donc Derek sera probablement là aussi... Ooooh...

- Eh ben, dis toi qu'au moins tu pourras te venger, et que ce soir, c'est toi qui le plaquera contre le mur en montrant les crocs ! Enfin...si tu y arrives...

- C'est pas drôle ! Je sais pas me battre moi ! Et seul contre trois ! Quatre, avec Scott ! Même s'il essaiera probablement de m'aider, comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire, Peter ?

- Ok, pour commencer, arrête de me secouer.

- Désolé. OH MON DIEU !

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Je viens de penser à un truc horrible !

- Mais quoi ?

- Comment je vais faire pour me doucher ?

Peter fixa Stiles d'un air désespéré.

Il n'avait que deux heures pour apprendre à se battre plus ou moins comme Derek, et lui, à quoi pensait-il ?

Au fait de se doucher dans le corps de l'Alpha !

Cette fois, il en était sûr. L'adolescent avait un sérieux problème.

Et ils étaient tous très mal barrés... Et il allait devoir se dépêcher de trouver comment cette situation était possible, pour pouvoir la régler.

Eh ben, la semaine commençait bien !

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!_

_A bientôt :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !:)_

_Me voilà avec le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !:)_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était bientôt dix huit heures et les bêtas n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour l'entraînement.

Il venait de passer deux heures à essayer de maîtriser sa force –enfin, la force de Derek- et il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à affronter les loups.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment passé les deux heures à s'entraîner, étant donné qu'il fallait retirer les cinq minutes de questionnement sur « comment se doucher en étant dans le corps de Derek Hale », ainsi que tout le temps que Peter passait à pouffer de rire, ou à soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tout ce que Stiles avait retenu était « Ne te met surtout pas en colère », phrase que l'ancien Alpha avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois. Au fond de lui, il priait pour que Scott trouve un moyen d'empêcher l'entraînement, n'importe lequel.

* * *

La porte du loft s'ouvrit, et Isaac, Boyd et Erica entrèrent. Erica se dépêcha d'aller ranger le lait fraîchement acheté dans le frigo, avant de revenir se placer à côté de ses amis.

- Bon, j'imagine qu'on doit attendre les deux abrutis avant de commencer ?

- Hé ! Ne les insulte pas !

Peter se retint de soupirer.Génial, il fallait qu'Erica la ramène et critique Stiles et Scott, ce qui allait évidemment énerver l'adolescent et ce dernier risquait de tout faire capoter. Et là, Derek le tuerait parce qu'il le jugerait responsable alors qu'il n'aurait rien fait. Il aurait peut-être dû rester mort, finalement !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir mais, déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas Erica, il n'allait pas en plus se laisser insulter. Pour sauver sa couverture, il se retint tout de même de dire ce qu'il avait envie, et essaya de dire quelque chose à la Derek.

- Rien. Simplement il vaut mieux être en bon terme avec eux pour l'instant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Peter pour voir s'il avait bien répondu. Etant donné que celui-ci ne daigna pas le regarder, il se dit que cela voulait dire oui.

* * *

Scott et Derek arrivèrent au loft une dizaine de minutes après.

A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'Erica leur tomba dessus, pendant que Peter, en apercevant son neveu, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard, vous ?

- Stiles était collé, s'empressa de répondre Scott tandis que Derek haussait les épaules en hochant la tête.

« ça, c'est Harris ! » se dit Stiles avant de retenir un petit rire en imaginant Derek en heure de colle avec son prof.

- Ouais, bon, on commence ?

- Bien sûr !

Peter avait pris l'initiative de répondre d'un air enjoué, comme si la situation l'amusait. Ce qui était très probablement le cas.

- Stiles et moi, on va se mettre là, pour vous regarder !

Tout en parlant, l'oncle avait saisi son neveu par le bras et l'avait entraîné avec lui.

- Faut empêcher ça, ça va être un massacre Peter ! chuchota Derek

- Mais noooon ! Je suis doué, comme entraîneur, j'ai un super talent ! Et puis Scott va se débrouiller pour l'aider.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Derek ? On fait quoi ? On fait comme la dernière fois ?

- Euuuh... Ouais. Ouais, on va faire comme la dernière fois, c'est...c'est bien ça...

Stiles avait prononcé les derniers mots dans sa barbe, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

* * *

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Isaac lui avait sauté dessus et le plaquait au sol.

Stiles eût juste le temps de voir Derek se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main, d'un air assez désespéré.

Ce qui l'agaça profondément. Il allait montrer à ce grincheux de loup garou enfermé dans son corps qu'il était aussi capable que lui d'être doué au combat. Dans le but de lui clouer le bec, et aussi pour qu'il arrête de faire cette tête là, sinon c'était un visage tout ridé que l'adolescent allait récupérer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'énervement lui donnait de la force et Stiles repoussa violemment Isaac, qui s'écrasa contre le mur, sonné.

Alors, Boyd tenta sa chance et Stiles l'éjecta de la même manière, fier de lui après avoir remarqué Peter écarquillant les yeux, visiblement impressionné.

S'attendant à ce qu'Erica fasse la même chose, Stiles se préparait à renouveler l'exploit une troisième fois, mais il fût incapable de bouger lorsque la blonde se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Erica l'embrassait. Ou plutôt, Erica embrassait Derek. Et Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Est ce que Derek l'aurait repoussée, ou aurait-il répondu au baiser ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais, comme lui n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser, il décida de la repousser.

- Woh, qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui nous a dit d'être moins prévisible, la dernière fois !

Sentant que Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, Peter décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Bon, je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir, hein Derek ?

- Oui. C'est bon.

- Vous voulez bien sortir, tous les trois, j'ai deux mots à dire à Scott, Stiles et Derek.

Une fois les trois loups dehors, Peter se mit à sourire.

* * *

- Bon ! ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé aujourd'hui, tout va bien !

- Tout va bien ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Stiles ne se contrôle pas, il a failli se transformer je te signale.

- Oui, mais il a _failli_, il ne l'a pas fait.

- Encore heureux !

- Ouais, bon, de toute façon, on savait tous que ça ne se passerait pas super bien, c'était évident ! Je suis pas fait pour jouer les Derek moi, c'est pas dans ma nature !

- Oh, parce que moi je suis fait pour jouer les Stiles peut-être ?

- J'ai pas dit ça. D'ailleurs, c'était bien de retourner au lycée Derek ?

- Très drôle.

- STOP ! On se calme. Arrêtez de vous battre, ça n'aide pas !

- Peter a raison, pour une fois. Bon, Stiles, quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'énerves pas, tu risquerais de te transformer. Et Derek, sois gentil, demain, PARLES !

- Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé dire, hein ?

- Ben, je sais pas, tout et n'importe quoi ! Au pire, parles super vite comme ça personne ne comprend ce que tu dis et donc personne n'aura de soupçons !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel –encore-, et avant que Stiles n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Peter s'était remis à parler.

- En attendant, pour ce soir, Derek, il faut que tu sois convaincant avec le Shérif. Essaies de lui parler le moins possible, ce sera plus simple. Et toi, Stiles, n'oublies pas qu'Isaac vit ici, et...

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai oublié, ce matin...

- Oui, bon. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Isaac se pose des questions, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Derek ?

- Ouais, d'accord...

- Bon, alors vous deux, vous rentrez chez vous !

- ATTENDS !

- Quoi encore, Stiles ?

- Comment tu comptes te doucher ce soir ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- Ben oui, parce que c'est mon corps et j'ai pas envie que tu...

- Ok, question simple. Tu préfères que je me douche dans ton corps, ou que je ne me douche pas, ni ne me change et que donc en récupérant ton corps tu n'aies plus aucun ami parce que tu sentiras trop mauvais ? Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu te rends compte que ce doit être la phrase la plus longue que tu ne m'aies jamais dite ! ça se fête ! Enfin, on fêtera ça quand on aura ré-échangé nos corps. Et, pour répondre à ta question, je préfère garder mes amis, mais bon... Essaies de ne pas trop regarder hein ! Parce que moi, c'est ce que je vais faire parce que ça me gêne quand même tu vois, et, bon, encore heureux que sois un garçon, et pas une fille, parce que là ça aurait été encore plus gênant, mais... OK, ça va, je me tais.

- Tu vois, c'est ça que tu dois faire, demain, railla Scott.

- Ouais, ouais. Bon, j'y vais, je ne voudrais que « papa » s'inquiète. Et, Peter, t'as trouvé des infos sur comment rétablir l'ordre des choses ?

- Pas encore, si tu veux, j'ai été trop occupé à essayer de faire quelque chose de ce gosse, mon cher neveu ! Mais je m'y mets dès demain.

* * *

Derek rentra épuisé dans la maison des Stilinski. Ne plus être un loup garou lui manquait, et il se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite !

Il aurait espéré ne pas voir de suite le Shérif, mais celui ci était installé dans son canapé.

- Salut fiston, bonne journée ?

- Super. Et toi ?

- Bof, comme d'habitude. Le lycée a appelé, tout à l'heure.

- Ah...Euh... Pourquoi ?

- C'était le Coach machin, là, Finstock , il a dit qu'il ne t'avais pas vu et que donc il appelait pour te prévenir, que, comme Greenberg a refilé la grippe à la moitié de l'équipe, tu joues demain soir.

- Je...joue ?

Jouer à quoi ? Pitié pas à lacrosse, dont Scott parlait tout le temps.

- Ouais, première ligne. Tu seras avec Scott, c'est bien ! J'essaierais de venir te voir !

Et si. Génial. Il ne savait même pas comment on jouait à ce truc là. Vivement qu'il redevienne lui-même !

- Ouais, c'est cool ! Bon, ben je...vais dans ma chambre.

Après s'être trompé de porte trois fois, Derek parvint enfin à regagner la chambre de Stiles. La soirée allait être longue, très longue. Et la journée du lendemain, encore pire.

* * *

Stiles était nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec Isaac, et devait lutter contre son envie irrésistible de parler.

Et dire que Peter était parti sous la douche, le laissant seul au salon avec Isaac !

- Derek, je peux te poser une question ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr...

- T'avais quoi, mardi soir ? Bon, je sais que tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler mardi, et que tu vas sûrement m'envoyer encore bouler aujourd'hui, mais... T'es le premier qui s'intéresse un temps soit peu à moi depuis la mort de mon frère,et...Je voulais que tu saches que, si un jour tu veux parler...

- Euh, merci, Isaac ,c'est...gentil, mais je tiens pas vraiment à parler.

- Pas de problèmes. Bon, je monte, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Stiles soupira. Il fallait qu'Isaac dise ce genre de trucs alors qu'il était dans le corps de Derek. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre et le dire au vrai Derek ? D'accord, ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne pouvait pas deviner, mais bon. Voyons le côté positif, au moins, il avait plus ou moins répondu un truc que Derek aurait pu dire, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Vers 22 heures, après avoir mangé, avoir finalement réussi à prendre sa douche, et avoir exploré de fond en comble la chambre de Derek sans y avoir rien trouvé d'intéressant, Stiles s'allongea dans le lit et était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Scott.

- Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quoi ? Finstock a dit quoi ? Oh mais pourquoi Greenberg file la grippe à tout le monde pile le jour où Derek est dans mon corps, hein ? C'est pas juste ! En plus il va sûrement mal jouer et Jackson et Finstock vont se foutre de moi à vie, et... Quoi ? Mon père sera là, en plus ? Ooooh...

Super ! Finstock le laissait enfin jouer à un match ! Quelle chance que ce soit Derek qui ait possession de son corps !

* * *

En maudissant cette situation, et en maudissant l'horrible journée qu'allait être le lendemain, Stiles et Derek finirent par s'endormir, quasiment simultanément.

* * *

_Et voilà !:)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !:)_

_A bientôt!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! _

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Stiles était agacé. Il mourrait d'envie de jouer à lacrosse depuis toujours, et, pour une fois que le coach l'y autorisait, ce n'était même pas lui qui allait en profiter !

Non, lui allait devoir faire des recherches avec Peter, alias un ancien Alpha psychopathe qui avait essayé de tuer tout le monde et qui était en plus un Hale, autrement dit la famille dont tous les membres semblaient ne pas supporter l'adolescent. Bon, d'accord il n'y avait que Peter et Derek, mais c'était déjà largement suffisant.

Le jeune brun se leva et, mort de faim, s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine, où Isaac et Peter étaient déjà installés.

- Tiens, salut Derek. Tu te lèves tard, ce matin !

- Il est 7 heures du mat', t'appelles ça tard, toi ?

- Non, mais... D'habitude, t'es debout avant tout le monde.

Oups. Derek était un lève tôt. Ou même un lève très-tôt, parce que pour se lever avant tout le monde alors qu'il ne travaillait pas et pouvait donc dormir jusqu'à midi...

- Oui, mais j'imagine qu'il devait être très fatigué, avec ces histoires de Kanima, et tout ça. Pas vrai Derek ?

Peter venait à sa rescousse ! Alleluia ! Parce que, dès le matin, il n'aurait pas été capable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent, et de « derekien » à répondre.

- Oui ! C'est.. C'est ça, le Kanima. Ca me prend la tête et du coup je suis beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude.

- Oh, d'accord. Ah, au fait tu pourrais pas parler à Erica ? Je sais que parler, c'est pas ton truc, mais là, elle va finir par me rendre dingue, alors ce serait sympa si...

- Euuuh... Mais de quoi tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Ben... disons que, depuis quelques semaines, elle se fait des films, et comme hier t'as mis du temps à la repousser, elle pense qu'il y'a quelque chose, et elle ne parle que de ça. Toute la journée. Alors, ce serait bien que tu fasses quelque chose, que tu mettes les choses au clair, tu vois ?

Erica...amoureuse de Derek ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Et...Comment était-il sensé agir ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Derek pensait de la blonde, même s'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait lui trouver. Bref, un nouveau problème venait de s'ajouter à sa liste, qui était déjà assez longue à son goût.

- Derek ? Tu m'as écouté, ou... ?

La voix d'Isaac le sortit de ses pensées et le fit sursauter. Oups, il avait de répondre au frisé.

- Hein, euh, oui. Oui, oui, je t'ai écouté ! Et, je...Je vais lui parler.

- Merci.

Isaac finit son petit-déjeuner et quitta la cuisine pour aller au lycée, laissant oncle et « neveu » seuls.

- Ok, Peter ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que je dois dire à Erica ?

Peter avala son café en rigolant.

- Pardon ? Parce que tu crois que Derek me parle de sa vie amoureuse ? Tu ferais mieux de lui demander à lui !

- Oui, ben oui, comme ça il m'égorge, excellente idée !

- Il peut pas t'égorger, c'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de force, dans ton corps...

- Hé ! Ok, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi baraqué que lui, mais j'ai de la force, je te ferais dire !

- Oui, oui, c'est bien d'avoir des rêves...

Vexé, Stiles quitta la cuisine sous les rires de Peter.

Rires qui étaient beaucoup trop présents au goût de l'adolescent.

* * *

En se levant, Derek soupira.

Il avait bêtement espéré se réveiller dans son lit à lui, mais non. Il était toujours chez les Stilinski, et il était encore obligé de jouer les hyperactifs bavards et d'être crédible devant le Shérif.

Et il allait devoir jouer à un match de lacrosse.

Cette journée allait rentrer dans le top 10 des pires journées de sa vie, il en était sûr.

Par chance, il trouva sur la table un mot du Shérif lui annonçant qu'il avait dû partir tôt pour le boulot, mais qu'il serait présent au match du soir.

En arrivant au lycée, à peine était-il sortit de la voiture que Scott lui tomba dessus.

- Eh ! Bon, t'as bien retenu, hein ? Tu parles. Même si c'est pour dire à quel point il fait beau.

- Il pleut, Scott.

- Oui, oh ça va, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Et... Pour ce soir... Est ce que tu sais jouer ?

- Disons que je crois avoir plus ou moins compris les règles, mais sinon non.

- T'essaieras de faire un effort quand même ?

- Oui, oui.

* * *

Vers 10 heures, Derek était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Retourner au lycée était un réel bonheur, se forcer à parler était absolument génial, et que dire du fait qu'il avait passé une demi heure à écouter Lydia parler de son vernis tout en essayant de la regarder en souriant et de ne pas répondre aux regards assassins de Jackson ?

Alors que, pour la première fois, Scott l'avait lâché et qu'il était enfin tout seul, le coach, dont il avait oublié le nom d'ailleurs, se planta devant lui.

- Bilinski !

- Euh, c'est Stilinski en fait.

- Ouais, peu importe. Soyons clair, ce soir, tu joues, mais c'est bien parce que cet abruti de Greenberg a contaminé mes joueurs. Alors, T'AS INTÉRÊT A TE BOUGER SUR LE TERRAIN, COMPRIS ?

- Euh... Oui, coach.

- Sinon je t'envoie rejoindre ma grand-mère au cimetière à coups de pied!

Vraiment sympa, ce prof.

Peter avait plutôt intérêt à avoir trouvé quelque chose lui permettant de retrouver son corps, ou il allait finir par commettre un meurtre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le match allait commencer.

Le Shérif était installé dans les gradins, à côté de la mère de Scott, tandis que Peter et Stiles étaient assis un peu plus loin.

Stiles avait insisté pour venir « constater les dégâts », en expliquant à l'ancien Alpha que si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi il venait au match, il dirait qu'il venait voir Isaac jouer, donc il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec sa couverture. Au bout de dix minutes, Peter ayant eu peur que ses oreilles ne se mettent à saigner avait fini par accepter. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, son neveu jouerait extrêmement mal et il pourrait se moquer de lui à vie.

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, le coach faisait son discours d'avant chaque match. Au bout de quelques secondes, Derek donna un coup à Scott qui hocha la tête d'un air dépité pour confirmer. Le coach récitait le discours d'indépendance du 4 juillet 1776. D'accord, ce type avait définitivement un grain.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs étaient en place, Stiles, tout comme Scott d'ailleurs, était persuadé que Derek allait faire n'importe quoi et que plus jamais Finstock ne le laisserait jouer, tandis que Peter avait hâte que le jeu commence, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Derek, quant à lui, aurait bien aimé avoir gardé ses capacités de loup garou. Là, au moins, il aurait été sûr d'être capable de jouer. Surtout qu'il avait toujours été un loup, et que ne plus l'être lui faisait extrêmement bizarre. Ne plus entendre, ne plus sentir...Et là, ce qui allait lui manquer était surtout la vitesse et la force. Bon, de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix, le coup de sifflet venait de retentir.

Alors que tous les joueurs se déplaçaient sur le terrain, Derek avait un peu de mal à comprendre où il était sensé se placer. Par chance, Scott lui fit des signes (peu discrets) pour essayer de l'aider. Au passage, Derek bouscula Jackson, presque sans faire exprès, ce qui lui valut une réflexion du jeune homme.

Ensuite, tandis que Scott marquait des points, et que les autres joueurs se battaient quasiment, Derek vit Isaac s'approcher discrètement.

- Eh ben, pour quelqu'un qui se plaint toujours de ne pas jouer, t'as pas l'air très enthousiaste !

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il se souvint que Stiles n'aimait pas franchement Isaac. Ne pas lui répondre de manière sympathique, donc !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien. Je disais ça comme ça.

En haussant les épaules, le frisé repartit en direction des autres joueurs,et Derek fit de même, histoire de ne pas rester tout seul au milieu du terrain, comme un imbécile.

Le tout pendant que le coach hurlait sur ses élèves, sa grand-mère toujours au centre de ses paroles.

* * *

Stiles était en train de se ronger les ongles, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Pour l'instant, si Derek ne jouait pas bien, il ne jouait pas trop mal non plus.

Mais pourquoi Isaac lui avait-il parlé ? Et s'il avait tout compris ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est ce que le loup pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? Et est ce que Derek était gentil avec son père ? Et qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Erica ? Et, bon sang, mais pourquoi Peter rigolait-il encore ? Toutes ces questions, et bien d'autres, se bousculaient dans sa tête, et Stiles stressait.

Dire que de toute la journée, Peter et lui n'avaient pas été capables de trouver une solution à leur problème !

Bon, en même temps, chercher sur internet n'avait pas forcément été l'idée du siècle ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'était que parfois un voeu peut être à l'origine d'une telle situation, mais ni lui ni Derek n'avait fait de voeu, il en était certain !

Peter avait décidé qu'ils passeraient la journée du lendemain à faire le tour des librairies pour essayer de dénicher un livre pouvant les aider. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Se re-concentrant sur le match, Stiles déplaça ses yeux sur le terrain, juste à temps pour apercevoir Derek tomber comme une masse, et...Jackson exploser de rire ? Est-ce que le blond venait de le pousser par terre, ou... ?

* * *

Derek se releva en se frottant le dos.

C'était décidé, dès qu'il redeviendrait un loup garou, il dépecerait ce satané Jackson et lui ferait passer l'envie de lui faire des croches-pied !

En attendant, il se remit dans le jeu, plus par obligation qu'autre chose, mais non sans pousser Jackson au passage. Seulement, ce n'était pas avec la force de Stiles qu'il allait réussir à le mettre par terre.

* * *

A la fin du match, l'équipe de Beacon Hills avait gagné, mais ce n'était sûrement pas grâce à Derek ! Quoi qu'il en soit, après s'être changé, Scott et lui sortirent du vestiaire et tombèrent nez à nez avec Stiles et Peter.

Tandis que Scott expliqua qu'il devait partir parce que sa mère l'attendait, les trois autres s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Hum,Scott a fait un très beau match, non ? Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi, mon pauvre neveu...

- Oh, fermes la et dis moi plutôt si vous avez trouvé comment récupérer nos corps !

- Eh bien... A moins que tu nous dise que tu aies fait un voeu, ce qui m'étonnerait, non.

- Un voeu ?

- Oui, avec Peter, tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'est que ce genre de situation peut être créée à partir d'un voeu, mais je n'ai pas fait de voeu et je suis quasiment certain que toi non plus. Et puis, pourquoi faire un voeu qui nous change de corps, franchement ! Je me trompe ?

- Non. J'ai pas fait de voeu. Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?

- Ben...Non. Mais on continue à chercher ! Et sinon, Stiles a un truc à te demander.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? Euh, non ! J'ai rien à te demander ! Enfin...Si peut-être un peu, mais promets moi de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ! Non parce que c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Isaac qui...

- Stiles !

- Oui, oui, pardon. Donc voilà, en fait Isaac m'a demandé, enfin, en pensant que c'était toi hein bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait rien dit ! Bref, il m'a demandé de parler à Erica parce qu'apparemment elle fait une fixette sur toi et il en a un peu marre alors moi je veux bien l'aider, ton Isaac, mais qu'est ce que je lui dis à Erica ? Bon, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je l'enverrais bouler, parce qu'elle a le don de me taper sur le système, mais là on parle de toi, et je sais pas, moi, si toi tu veux faire quelque chose avec elle ou pas, et comme je veux pas faire de bêtise sinon après tu vas mettre tes menaces à exécution et m'égorger, eh ben il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois faire. T'as compris ?

- Euh... Honnêtement, je n'ai compris qu'un mot sur quatre mais bon. T'as qu'à lui expliquer que ce n'est pas possible.

- Euh, d'accord. Mais je lui explique comment ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Débrouille toi !

- Eh ! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est _TON_ problème, à la base, pas le mien ! Et d'ailleurs, si je voulais, je pourrais très bien ne pas lui en parler du tout et te laisser te débrouiller quand tu récupèreras ton corps ! Et puis, je vais même te dire, si Isaac découvre la vérité, dans le fond qu'est ce que ça me fait ? Ce sont tes bêtas, et Scott et moi on a rien a voir là-dedans, à la base. Alors tu ferais mieux d'être plus sympa avec moi parce que sinon je pourrais ne plus faire d'efforts !

- Oui, et moi je pourrais ne plus me forcer à écouter tes abrutis d'amis, je pourrais rester moi-même et , crois moi, tu n'aurais plus que Scott comme ami quand tu récupérerais ton corps. Sans compter que je pourrais aussi ne plus faire d'efforts avec ton père, ni avec tes profs, et te mettre en sale posture. Alors peut-être que tu peux me créer des problèmes, mais je peux aussi. Essaies de ne pas l'oublier !

- Ok, ok ! Ca va, c'est bon, on se calme ! Je parlerais à Erica dès demain ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon père... Je crois bien qu'il avait prévu de faire une journée père/fils, samedi...

- Oh, génial !

- Bon, bon, bon, on se calme les enfants ! Derek, tu devrais aller voir le Shérif, il va finir par s'inquiéter sinon.

- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais ! Tiens moi au courant si tu trouve quelque chose d'intéressant sur la situation ! Parce qu'il faudrait régler le problème assez vite, imagine que le Kanima ré-attaque !

- _Oui_, je vais chercher je t'ai dit !

- Non mais laisse, Peter, il est d'une humeur excellente, comme toujours !

Sans relever la remarque de Stiles, Derek s'éloigna en direction des gradins et du Shérif.

- Bon, et toi, calmes toi !

- Je suis calme.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que t'as les griffes qui ressortent, c'est évident ! Une chance que Derek n'ait pas remarqué, il m'aurait passé un savon pour ne pas t'avoir bien entraîné !

Stiles baissa le regard sur sa main droite. En effet, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les griffes étaient sorties.

La colère ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être énervé.

Entre cet échange de corps, Derek qui le laissait se débrouiller avec Erica sans même prendre la peine de lui conseiller quoi dire ! Et Erica qui en pinçait pour Derek ! Attendez...Pourquoi le fait qu'Erica en pince pour l'Alpha l'énervait-il ? Bon, il chercherait la réponse à cela plus tard !

L'essentiel était de trouver pourquoi ils avaient changé de corps, et comment faire l'échange inverse, et aussi de réussir à rentrer ces fichues griffes !

* * *

Plongé dans ses pensées, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué Isaac qui les avait rejoints. C'est pourquoi la voix du jeune homme leur demandant s'ils l'avaient trouvé bon le fit sursauter.

Se préparant à passer la soirée en « mode Derek », et réalisant que le week-end approchait et qu'à ce titre il allait devoir jouer la comédie bien plus longtemps qu'une soirée, Stiles rentra au loft avec Peter et Isaac.

Et dire que le lendemain, il allait devoir parler à Erica !

Il espérait vraiment trouver comment redevenir lui même le plus vite possible, ou le temps allait lui paraître long, très long...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt ! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou !_

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Derek se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait très mal dormi et le Shérif lui avait annoncé la veille qu'ils partaient le samedi, autrement dit le lendemain, randonner toute la journée en forêt. Une journée randonnée,non mais quelle idée ! Et il n'était pas sensé travailler le samedi, d'ailleurs, le père de Stiles ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'idée de passer tout son samedi à se faire passer pour Stiles de manière convaincante ne le réjouissait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Oh, et puis il y avait un devoir d'économie, aujourd'hui !

Et Scott allait probablement continuer à le suivre partout en lui donnant des coups de coude pour l'obliger à parler !

Non, décidément, la vie de Stiles n'était pas faite pour lui. Il espérait vraiment que les recherches dans les librairies donneraient quelque chose. Parce que Derek en était persuadé, le Kanima n'allait probablement pas attendre gentiment qu'il récupère son corps pour attaquer. Et s'il attaquait pendant que Stiles était dans son corps, ça allait tourner au massacre !

Tout en ruminant, Derek s'habilla et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son « père ».

* * *

Stiles, quant à lui, se réveilla stressé. Stressé parce qu'il avait peur que leurs recherches ne mènent à rien, stressé parce qu'une part de lui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il resterait dans ce corps pour très longtemps, et surtout stressé parce qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Erica que Derek ne voulait pas d'elle, tout en se faisant passer pour le dit-Derek !

C'est donc un Stiles stressé qui descendit dans le salon.

Ayant bien compris la leçon, il avait trouvé un vieux réveil (ou plutôt, Peter le lui avait trouvé), et il s'était levé assez tôt pour qu'Isaac ne lui fasse pas de réflexions.

Mal réveillé, il eût besoin de prendre un café avant d'aller s'habiller. Chose à laquelle il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, et ne s'habituerait très probablement jamais. D'autant plus que le corps de l'Alpha le faisait complexer. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de s'éterniser sur ses complexes, il entendait Isaac se lever.

A propos, cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre, d'entendre tout aussi bien. C'était...perturbant ! Il entendait même Peter ronfler ! Quand aux odeurs, cela le perturbait tout autant ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les fleurs se trouvant chez le fleuriste pouvaient sentir aussi fort, surtout quand on était dans la rue ! Stiles en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas accepter que Peter le transforme lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé. Il était bien trop sensible aux odeurs pour supporter ça !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se dépêcha de finir de s'habiller et retourna dans la cuisine prendre un deuxième café. Il en aurait bien besoin !

A peine était-il installé que ses deux colocataires le rejoignirent.

- Salut Derek. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, plutôt bien et toi ?

- Bof, j'ai encore fait le même cauchemar, mais sinon ça va.

- Ah...Mince.

Bon, d'accord c'était nul, comme réponse. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre ! Il ne savait pas de quel cauchemar Isaac parlait, alors qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu répondre ? D'ailleurs, Peter avait l'air d 'avoir trouvé ça tout aussi nul, si l'on en croyait son expression blasée suivant un levé d'yeux au ciel. En parlant de ça, lever les yeux au ciel semblait être l'activité favorite des Hale !

Stiles mourrait d'envie de lui répliquer quelque chose comme « Parce que toi t'aurais fait mieux peut-être ? » mais, étant donné qu'Isaac était présent et qu'il ne tenait pas franchement à mourir dépecé par Derek, il ne pouvait rien dire. Mais, comme il ne pouvait pas résister à son envie de parler, il décida de s'adresser au frisé.

- Au fait, je parlerais à Erica ce soir, j'irais la récupérer après les cours.

- Oh, d'accord ! Merci. Bon, je vais en cours, à ce soir.

Une fois Isaac parti, Peter se tourna vers Stiles.

- Woh, woh, woh ! Tu vas aller la chercher après les cours ?

- Ben oui, tu veux que je lui parle quand, sinon ?

- C'est pas pour ça que tu veux aller la chercher.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est n'importe quoi, c'est juste que c'est le seul moyen de lui parler!

- Faux ! Tu pourrais tout aussi bien lui envoyer un SMS lui demandant de venir à l'appart'. D'ailleurs, tu n'en aurais même pas besoin, elle passe quasiment tous les soirs à l'appart' ! Avoue le.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, tu m'as eu ! Mais c'est le seul moyen pour que je le fasse sans que Derek ne me tue !

- Il va te tuer quand même, tu sais.

- Oui,roh ça va. Tu vas pas m'en empêcher, hein ?

- Et rater la crise que mon neveu va faire après ça ? Sûrement pas !

Tout en fusillant l'oncle du regard, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

Ce soir, il allait conduire la Camaro de Derek Hale ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait !

* * *

Derek jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

Encore vingt minutes.

Et il avait déjà fini ce fichu examen depuis très exactement huit minutes et cinquante deux secondes. Cinquante trois, maintenant.

Et le prof qui le fixait d'un oeil suspect, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait déjà fini. Bon, à sa décharge, Stiles aurait certainement mis beaucoup plus de temps que lui, mais ça, ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Derek s'ennuyait ferme. La seule animation avait été lorsque l'un des élèves, il n'avait pas retenu son nom, avait vomis en lisant l'énoncé. Le prof avait alors pris un air blasé et désespéré, avant d'hurler que même sa grand mère ne vomissait pas autant quand elle avait été à l'article de la mort, tandis que le rire de Jackson s'élevait dans la classe. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce prof avait un sérieux problème avec sa grand-mère.

Enfin, depuis ce moment là, il n'y avait rien eu d'intéressant, et le temps lui paraissait extrêmement long.

Oh, et voilà que Scott se remettait à lui faire les gros yeux sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi !

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Derek fut enfin libre de sortir de cette maudite classe.

- Eh ben, Stilinski, j'ai vu que t'avais fini super tôt ce contrôle !

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça te fait, Jackson ?

- Oh, rien, j'attends juste de voir le 0 pointé que tu vas te prendre. Parce que, la seule raison pour que tu finisses avant, c'est que tu ne connaisses aucune réponse !

- Jackson ! Laisse le tranquille !

Lydia, qui venait de réprimer son petit-ami, le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de son ami, tandis que Scott et Allison sortaient de la salle, main dans la main. Ah, non seulement il n'aimait pas Allison, mais devoir en plus leur tenir la chandelle tout en souriant l'énervait au plus haut point !

- Alors, Stiles, tu l'as réussi ce devoir ?

- Hum... Je crois bien que oui.

Devinant à la tête de Scott que cette seule réponse ne suffisait pas, Derek se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit la parole, racontant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Mais... Etant donné que ce sadique de coach qui a de toute évidence un problème avec sa défunte grand-mère me déteste, même si je l'ai réussi, il me mettra une sale note donc j'imagine que je peux dire que je ne l'ai pas si bien réussi que ça. Et toi ?

Scott haussa les sourcils, visiblement impressionné, tandis qu'Allison s'excusa car elle avait une envie pressante, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Juste... C'est la première fois que t'imites aussi bien Stiles. Et...Comment t'as su que Finstock le déteste ?

- C'est pas très compliqué à deviner, Scott...

- Ah bon ? ...Ouais, t'as pas tort...

Derek se sentit fier de lui. Il commençait enfin à comprendre le fonctionnement de Stiles, et donc, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Scott allait arrêter de le coller toute la journée.

En marchant dans le couloir, il croisa Erica, qui le regarda méchamment, lui arrachant un sourire. Et lui rappelant également que Stiles allait parler à la jeune fille le soir même. Il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait bien, parce qu'il ne manquait plus qu'il faille ajouter Erica à la liste de ses problèmes, qui comprenait déjà le Kanima, les chasseurs, entraîner sa meute, garder un oeil sur la fille Argent, garder également un oeil sur son oncle, et, le plus important pour l'instant, retrouver son corps !

Parce que, tant qu'il serait coincé dans le corps d'un humain hyperactif, il ne pourrait rien faire. A part peut-être surveiller Allison. Et encore.

* * *

Vers 17 heures, Stiles gara la Camaro devant le lycée de Beacon Hills.

Conduire cette voiture était la seule chose bien qui lui était arrivé de toute la journée !

Les recherches dans diverses librairies et bibliothèques n'avaient servies à rien.

Tout ce qui en était ressorti était cette histoire de voeu, ou alors des magiciens qui jettent de sorts. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu de voeu, et qu'à leur connaissance, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré aucun magicien. Autrement dit, cette journée ne leur avait strictement rien appris.

A part peut-être que Peter n'aimait pas Harry Potter et s'énervait très vite lorsqu'une vendeuse voulait le forcer à acheter les livres. Mais cette information était absolument inutile pour leur problème. A la limite, si Harry Potter avait échangé de corps avec quelqu'un... Mais non, même pas.

Bon, et maintenant, le moment fatidique de la confrontation avec Erica approchait dangereusement et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment Derek dirait à une fille qu'il ne veut pas d'elle. Et Peter avait catégoriquement refusé de se retrouver mêlé à ça, parce que « son neveu lui en voulait déjà assez pour plein de choses, et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter ». En gros, c'était débrouilles toi tout seul.

* * *

Scott sortit du lycée quelques secondes avant Derek, et, d'un seul coup, se retourna pour empêcher l'Alpha de sortir.

- Woh, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu peux pas sortir.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que.

- Scott !

- Bon, bon. Tu peux sortir si tu me jures te ne pas t'énerver.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

Derek poussa Scott pour pouvoir voir dehors. Tout d'abord il ne comprit pas. Puis il remarqua Stiles, dans son corps, dans...SA CAMARO !

- Je vais le tuer.

- Non ! Der...Stiles ! Reviens ici !

Avant que Derek n'ait pu atteindre la Camaro, Erica grimpa dedans et Stiles, ayant aperçu l'Alpha visiblement en colère, démarra à toute vitesse.

* * *

Une fois à l'appartement Hale, Stiles et Erica entrèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé, tandis que Peter montait dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de tout écouter grâce à ses capacités de loup garou.

- Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher au lycée ?

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- De... De ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entraînement.

Stiles était plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de faire ça en restant lui-même, alors en se faisant passer pour un Alpha toujours mal luné...

- Euh... C'était rien, je...

- Erica.

- Non mais Derek, c'est juste que...

- Attends, laisse moi parler. Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu...éprouvais quelque chose pour moi, mais...

Stiles cherchait ses mots. Ou plutôt, il cherchait les mots que Derek pourrait dire.

- Mais, c'est pas possible, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Stiles fixa la blonde,essayant de déterminer quels étaient ses émotions, mais son visage restait impassible.

- Alors pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à me repousser lors de l'entraînement , hein ?

- Euh...J'ai...J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

- Tu mens. Tu es toujours capable de deviner ce qu'on va faire, rien qu'aux battements de nos coeurs. C'est toi qui l'a dit. Alors ne me dis pas que tu as été surpris, c'est faux.

- Erica...

- Non. C'est quoi, la vraie raison ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas majeure ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une bêta ? Ou alors parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Stiles resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Parce qu'après tout, il ignorait pourquoi Derek ne voulait pas d'elle.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je rentre chez moi.

- Erica...

La blonde se leva d'un bond et sortit de l'appartement d'un air furibond. Cette confrontation s'était vraiment mal passée ! Alors que l'adolescent soupirait, il entendit Peter descendre les escaliers en applaudissant.

- Oh, toi ça va ! J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir !

- J'aurais très certainement fait mieux que ça, en tout cas.

Sans relever la pique de Peter, Stiles se leva et monta dans la chambre de Derek.

* * *

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Erica s'était entichée de l'Alpha, ni si ce dernier ne voulait pas d'elle.

En s'allongeant sur le lit, une pensée troublait l'esprit de l'adolescent.

Erica avait demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Derek était il amoureux ? Est ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'Isaac lui avait demandé, sur « ce qu'il avait mardi soir » ? Stiles se surprit à espérer que Derek n'ait personne. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à ça, d'abord ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Rien du tout. Sa priorité devrait être de récupérer son corps, pas de savoir si Derek était célibataire ou non, amoureux ou non !

Histoire de se changer les idées, Stiles décida prendre une douche, tandis qu'au même moment, Peter se creusait la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son neveu et à Stiles, et que Derek était allongé sur le lit, craignait pour la journée père/fils du lendemain...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter :)_

_Ah, et, mes vacances se finissant ce soir, je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que mercredi soir si j'ai le temps, sinon ce sera le week-end prochain !_

_Juste pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je pense finir cette fic dans trois ou quatre chapitres. En tout cas, elle ne dépassera sûrement pas les 10 chapitres._

_Voilà, à bientôt !:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir! (ou bonjour, ça dépend ^^)_

_Voilà le sixième chapitre, on approche de la fin (encore deux chapitres je pense ^^)! _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Chapitre 6

Derek éteignit le réveil d'un geste las.

Points positifs de la journée qui s'annonçait : Pas de lycée, donc pas de profs complètement malades obnubilés par les heures ou de colle ou par une grand-mère morte. Pas non plus de Scott qui le collerait toute la journée, ni de Jackson qui lui balancerait des piques, ni de Lydia et ni d'Allison !

Mais, point négatif qui équivalait bien à tous les points positifs : il allait passer toute la journée à faire de la randonnée avec le Shérif de la ville, et ce en se faisant passer pour le fils du-dit Shérif ! Passer la journée à marcher en faisant semblant d'être un humain hyperactif qui ne fait que parler et se plaindre, rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux !

C'est donc tout naturellement d'une excellente humeur que le loup garou, qui là tout de suite n'en était plus un, se leva et commença à se préparer pour une journée père/fils.

* * *

Stiles,lui, se réveilla angoissé.

Comme chaque jour depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était enfermé dans le corps d'un loup garou grognon.

Mais encore plus ce jour là. Parce qu'on était samedi. Et samedi équivalait à pas de lycée, donc Isaac présent toute la journée, d'où l'obligation de se faire passer pour Derek durant un bon nombre d'heures.

Bon, avec un peu de chance, Erica ne se pointerait pas. Non, parce que, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ne pas la croiser était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver !

Lorsque l'adolescent descendit de sa chambre, il trouva Isaac et Peter assis sur le canapé, en pleine conversation.

- Et moi je te dis que tu as tort !

- Arrête, Isaac, je t'assure que j'ai raison !

- N'importe quoi... Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas de qui !

- Ah, ça ! C'est justement la question que je me pose !

- Et moi je suis persuadé que c'est faux !

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, Stiles se risqua à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Isaac, qui n'avait pas entendu son Alpha s'approcher, fût surpris et sursauta avant de se retourner d'un geste brusque, tandis que Peter ricanait silencieusement.

- Derek ! Je t'ai pas entendu !

- Ah. Alors, de quoi vous parlez ?

- Euh, de rien ! Laisse tomber !

- Peter se redressa et afficha un sourire machiavélique en fixant Stiles.

- Mais non, Isaac, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Il suffit de lui demander et tu verras que j'ai raison !

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Mais si, mais si ! Tiens, Derek, viens voir, il faut qu'on te demande quelque chose !

Stiles s'approcha, méfiant. L'air sadique et machiavélique de Peter était loin de le rassurer, et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui demander, surtout sachant qu'Isaac craignait visiblement la réaction de l'Alpha.

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?

Stiles avait parlé à toute vitesse, sans même réfléchir à répondre comme Derek, tant la question l'avait surpris.

- Ben... En fait, j'ai parlé à Erica hier soir et elle m'a raconté ce que tu lui avais dit par rapport à...enfin tu sais, et elle est persuadée que t'as quelqu'un d'autre en vue et moi je lui ai dit que non mais Peter pense que oui alors...

- Alors on te demande. As tu quelqu'un en tête, mon cher neveu ?

Stiles lança un regard haineux à l'ancien Alpha. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, celui ci serait mort. Lui poser ce genre de questions, c'était vraiment ignoble de sa part ! Et qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre ? Qu'est ce que Derek aurait répondu ? Probablement que ça ne les regardait pas. Oui, il allait dire ça !

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Ca, ça veut dire oui !

- Pas du tout. Ca veut simplement dire « en quoi ça vous regarde ».

- Oh, allez, dis tout à ton oncle préféré ! ...Et à ton petit louveteau préféré, aussi, bien sûr, Isaac.

Exaspéré, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un geste habituel de Derek. Aie, l'Apha commençait à déteindre sur lui ! Bref, exaspéré, il tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre, tout en maudissant Peter.

* * *

Derek prit une profonde inspiration.

Assis dans la voiture, à côté du Shérif, roulant en direction d'un sentier de randonnée, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si Scott avait été là, il lui aurait certainement donné un coup de coude lui intimant de parler. Mais voilà, Derek n'était pas Stiles, et déjà qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire aux amis de l'adolescent, alors à son père !

- Ca va , Stiles ?

- Euh, oui. Ca va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu ne parles pas.

- Ah... Euh...Oui, je...J'ai mal à la gorge.

Deuxième fois qu'il sortait cette excuse débile. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il réfléchisse à quelque chose de plus pertinent, ou mieux encore, de retrouver son corps, son statut de loup garou, son appart', sa vie, et...bon, son oncle.

- T'aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais pris des pastilles !

- Non mais t'inquiètes, ça va, j'évite juste de parler !

- Bon... Mais je continue à penser qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Même quand tu avais la grippe tu parlais tout le temps...

- Ca va. Je t'assure, papa.

Derek se retint de soupirer. La journée commençait bien ! Vingt minutes de voiture et le père de l'humain se doutait déjà que quelque chose clochait ! A ce rythme là, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

* * *

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, les deux hommes avaient entamé leur randonnée, et Derek essayait tant bien que mal de se plaindre le plus souvent possible, parce que, selon lui, Stiles ne ferait que se plaindre.

Bon, pour être totalement honnête, il ne se forçait pas tant que ça. Etre un humain était vraiment dur ! Il se fatiguait quatre fois plus vite que dans son propre corps, et étant donné que Stiles ne faisait pas vraiment de sport, son corps n'était pas habitué à souffrir, et c'en était doublement plus dur !

C'est donc un Derek fatigué et agacé qui suivait le Shérif, qui, lui, semblait avoir été randonneur olympique dans une autre vie !

- Tu ne dis plus rien, t'es mort ?

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna. La force de l'habitude. Ce qui eût pour conséquence de stopper le Shérif, qui se retourna en fixant son fils

- Stiles, est ce que tu viens de grogner ?

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Derek chercha quelque chose à répondre.

- Euh... Possible. Pourquoi ?

- Bon, fiston, faut qu'on parle.

Aïe ! Là, Derek était vraiment mal...

- Parler ? Parler de quoi ?

- De toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

- Oui. Oui, je sais.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, en ce moment ?

- Mais rien, je t'assure !

- Stiles... Je te connais bien, tu ne me parles quasiment plus, tu grognes au lieu de baratiner tout un paragraphe pour m'expliquer à quel point cette sortie est fatigante... Et je t'ai entendu te cogner trois fois en deux jours... Alors ne me dis pas que tout va bien.

Ok, réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Qu'est ce que Stiles répondrait à ça ? Il expliquerait sûrement à son père ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ça, ce n'était pas dans les options. Recommencer à réfléchir. Il lui sortirait tout un argumentaire impossible à suivre pour le perdre dans ses explications. Oui, mais ça, Derek ne savait pas faire. Bon sang, comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

- Tu as des problèmes au lycée peut-être ?

- Non. Enfin, l'autre fana des heures de colle et le coach me prennent pour leur punching-ball, mais c'est habituel, et sinon tout va bien, je te jure.

- Alors avec Scott ? Ou Lydia ?

- Mais non...

- Ecoute, je veux juste t'aider, mais j'imagine que si tu ne veux rien me dire, je n'ai plus qu'à me faire une raison...

Sur ce, le Shérif tourna les talons et reprit sa randonnée, tandis que Derek se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Le père de Stiles était blessé, cela se voyait, mais il n'avait vraiment pas su quoi lui dire... Bon, Stiles serait probablement capable de régler ça quand il récupèrerait son corps. Mais, en attendant, le loup se sentait mal pour son aîné, et cette journée était définitivement maudite.

* * *

Stiles avala une bouchée de son déjeuner en roulant des yeux.

Depuis le début de la journée, Peter ne faisait que l'harceler pour savoir de qui il était amoureux. Le tout bien évidemment devant Isaac, de manière à ce que Stiles ne puisse pas réagir comme il le souhaitait.

Ce type était indéniablement un psychopathe ! Et un sadique qui aimait le voir souffrir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il aurait mieux fait de chercher un moyen de récupérer son vrai neveu au lieu de s'amuser à piéger le pauvre humain coincé dans ce corps !

Lorsque, pour la première fois de la journée, Isaac s'éloigna, laissant Peter et Stiles seuls, ce dernier en profita pour régler ses comptes avec son faux oncle.

- Non mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Hmmm ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de jouer les débiles, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Oh, ça va, c'était pour rire !

- Ouais, ben moi ça me fait pas rire, d'accord ? Tu vois ma tête là ? Je rigole pas. Alors tu seras gentil d'arrêter de me harceler avec la personne dont Derek est supposé être amoureux, merci !

Voyant que Peter le regardait d'un oeil suspicieux, il ajouta :

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que... Non, laisse tomber ! J'ai peut-être une piste concernant notre petit problème.

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Laquelle ?

* * *

Derek et John Stilinski étaient tous deux assis dans l'herbe pour manger, évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux. Le Shérif pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé par les actions de son fils, et Derek de honte de l'avoir justement blessé.

Les deux hommes étaient donc assis là, sans parler, et le temps leur semblait passer plus lentement que jamais. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le Shérif se décida à briser la glace.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, n'est ce pas ?

Derek, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son faux père prenne la parole, sursauta.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Cette sortie. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Non ! Enfin...si.

- J'imagine qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. Tu n'auras qu'à passer le reste de l'après midi avec Scott, ou qui tu veux.

Sur ce, John Stilinski rangea rapidement le pique-nique et se leva, tandis que Derek se mordait la lèvre inférieure, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait.

* * *

- Woh, Peter ! Je te parle ! Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, le jour où cela s'est produit ?

- Euuh, ben rien. Enfin, je suis allé au lycée, je me suis encore fait vanné par Jackson, euh... Ensuite... Scott est allé chez Deaton et m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour je ne sais plus quelle raison... Euh... Je me souviens qu'on a croisé Derek en y allant et qu'on s'est un peu engueulés, enfin comme d'habitude quoi. Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai mangé, je me suis couché et je me suis réveillé chez vous. Après, je ne sais pas ce que Derek a fait de sa journée. Mais Isaac m'a dit, enfin...Il a demandé à Derek ce qu'il avait mardi soir. Mais j'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Peut-être que ça a un rapport ?

Stiles s'attendait à une réponse de la part de l'oncle de Derek, mais, la seule réponse qu'il eût fût une explosion de rire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi diable il riait encore, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Derek entra.

* * *

- Derek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? T'es pas en sortie père/fils avec mon père ?

- Ne me poses pas de questions, merci.

- Quoi ? Mais attends, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il va bien au moins ?

- Physiquement ou mentalement ?

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

- Oh, les enfants, merci d'écouter tonton Peter ! Je vous signale qu'Isaac est parti voir Erica et Boyd, mais qu'on ne sait pas quand il va revenir, alors finissons en au plus vite !

- En finir avec quoi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Les questions de son neveu firent repartir Peter dans un fou rire, tandis que les deux autres levaient les yeux au ciel dans un même mouvement.

- Je... Sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Parvint-il à dire en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Eh ben quoi ? En quoi c'est drôle ?

- C'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez régler ça !

Et, sous les yeux ahuris de Stiles et Derek, qui cherchaient désespérément à comprendre, l'ancien Alpha rigola de plus belle.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, vous me haïssez pour avoir finit le chapitre comme ça ^^ Mais c'est pour vous laisser le temps de faire des théories sur ce qu'il s'est passé, vous comprenez ? :P_

_Si je vous dis que je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible et un chapitre plus long, vous me pardonnez? _

_A bientôt ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello ! :)_

_Bon, à l'origine, ce chapitre ne devait pas se finir comme ça, il devait être plus long, mais c'était soit je le postais comme ça soit je vous faisait attendre mercredi, alors... ^^ Dites vous que du coup le prochain sera plus long :P_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Peter, pris d'un énième fou rire en comprenant _qui_ était responsable de cette situation, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment cette personne s'y était prise, sursauta lorsque Derek le prit par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Attendez...Non, ce n'était pas Derek, c'était Stiles dans le corps de l'Alpha, qui ne se rendait de toute évidence pas compte de sa force.

Le vrai Derek, qui, lui, connaissait sa force, se décida à intervenir.

- Stiles ! Stiles, laches le ! Si tu le tues on ne saura jamais ce qu'il sait !

Stiles écouta son aîné et relâcha le loup, mais non pas sans lui lancer un regard glacial.

- Bon, dis nous ce que tu sais !

- En fait je me demande si je ne devrais pas attendre d'être totalement sûr avant de...

- PETER !

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Alors voilà, je pense que c'est...

- Salut les gars ! Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Stiles et Derek levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient sur le point d'enfin comprendre, et voilà qu'Isaac ruinait tout !

- Stiles cherchait Scott !

- Ah. Mais franchement, pourquoi Scott serait ici ? C'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien.

- Oui, ben je me suis dit que peut-être qu'il était allé voir Derek pour le Kanima ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ouais, ben il est pas là ton pote, donc tu peux t'en aller. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton père.

La dernière phrase du frisé fit tiquer Stiles. Son père ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Est ce qu'il allait bien ? A tous les coups, Derek n'avait pas été sympa avec lui !

- Euh, mon père ? Pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben je l'ai croisé en rentrant, il n'avait pas l'air très bien, enfin bon, moi je dis ça mais tu fais comme tu veux.

- Hum ok, merci Isaac. J'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

- Mais non, tu devrais y aller maintenant, Stiles ! De toute façon, Scott n'est pas là. Mais si Derek, Isaac ou moi le voyons, on t'appelle !

Sur ce, Peter poussa son neveu vers la sortie en ignorant ses grognements, tandis que Stiles s'inquiétait pour son père et qu'Isaac levait un sourcil, trouvant la situation étrange.

- Dis, Isaac, comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré aussi tôt ? Il n'est que... Seize heures moins le quart !

- Oh, disons que je commençais à en avoir marre qu'Erica agresse toutes les femmes qu'on croisait dans la rue, et comme Boyd a l'air de savoir la calmer... Autant rentrer.

- Erica agresse les femmes dans les rues ? Quoi ?

- Oui, elle est toujours persuadée que Derek a quelqu'un, et elle veut à tout prix savoir qui.

- Oh.

Alors qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, Peter lui chuchota :

- N'oublies pas que s'il a vraiment quelqu'un, tu me devras vingt euros !

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire forcé avant de monter les escaliers.

* * *

- Bon, Peter. Vas-y, tu peux me dire maintenant !

- Dire quoi ?

- Ben ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek, quoi d'autre ?!

- Ah ben non, je ne peux pas !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Si je te le dis à toi avant de le dire à Derek, il va me tuer. Et comme je ne tiens pas franchement à revivre ça, je parlerais quand vous serez tous les deux là.

- Quoi ? Mais et s'il ne revient pas ici avant demain ?

- Ce qui sera probablement le cas ! Il ne reviendra pas ce soir, sachant qu'Isaac est là et se demanderait pourquoi Stiles revient ici.

- Mais... Peter !

Tandis que Peter s'éloignait vers la cuisine, Stiles resta planté là, bouche bée ! Dire que si cet imbécile d'Isaac s'était pointé ne serait-ce que deux minutes plus tard, il saurait pourquoi il était coincé dans le corps de Derek !

* * *

Derek marchait en direction de la maison des Stilinski, tout en maudissant Isaac pour l'avoir empêché de connaître la vérité sur cette histoire ! De plus, il ne saurait rien avant le lendemain, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas revenir au loft dans la soirée, le frisé se poserait des questions. En arrivant, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer et d'affronter le Shérif, conscient qu'il fallait qu'il répare ses erreurs de la matinée.

Le Shérif était assis dans son canapé, en train de regarder un match de foot, lorsqu'il entra.

- Déjà rentré ?

- Oui, je...Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

Derek était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'était déjà pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, alors montrer celles de quelqu'un d'autre... Mais, là, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

- Euh... Je ... Voulais m'excuser.

- Stiles...

- Non, laisse moi parler. Je suis désolé d'être aussi distant depuis quelques jours, je suis désolé de te causer des soucis, vraiment. Mais je t'assure que je vais bien, je suis juste un peu préoccupé,en ce moment. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- Fiston, je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais. Mais, merci de m'avoir parlé. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce que tu fais et ce que tu es.

- Je sais... Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « peu importe ce que je fais et ce que je suis » ?

- Eh ben... Je t'ai entendu parler avec Scott, lundi, et... Enfin, je veux juste que tu saches que ça ne me pose aucun problème, même si j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, tu es mon fils je t'aime comme tu es.

Derek se força à faire comme s'il comprenait, mais le fait est qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout. Qu'est ce que Stiles avait bien pu dire à Scott qui fasse réagir le Shérif de cette manière ? Et si cela avait un rapport avec leur échange de corps ? Non, cette idée était absurde. Mais cela l'intriguait. Vraiment.

Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. Alors autant se concentrer sur le problème présent : le Shérif.

Derek prit son faux père dans ses bras, en guise de « remerciement pour sa compréhension » sur un sujet dont il ignorait tout. En réalité, Derek commençait à apprécier John Stilinski, à force de le côtoyer tous les jours. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait décidé de faire un effort aujourd'hui. Pour quoi d'autre, sinon ?

* * *

Peter était exaspéré.

Stiles passait tout son temps à le poursuivre dans tout l'appartement en le suppliant de lui dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et c'était franchement agaçant !

Il en venait à espérer qu'Isaac descende de sa chambre, pour forcer Stiles à se conduire comme Derek, et ainsi arrêter ses souffrances. Mais non, l'adolescent restait cloitré dans sa chambre.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange. Bon, Isaac n'était certes pas du genre à passer tout son temps dehors, mais quand même. Il faudrait que Derek lui parle, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps.

Ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder, enfin, normalement.

D'ici là, le loup garou n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience pour supporter l'humain hyperactif qui le harcelait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Derek se leva de bonne heure, déjeuna avec le Shérif, qui avait retrouvé le sourire, puis se rendit chez Scott. Du moins officiellement. En réalité, il se rendit au loft, dans le but d'enfin connaître la vérité.

Manque de chance, il tomba sur Jackson et Lydia en cours de route.

- Tiens, regardes qui voilà ! Stilinski.

- Jackson.

- Tu vas où comme ça, un dimanche matin ? Pas t'entraîner à lacrosse j'espère, parce que franchement, ce serait une perte de temps, tu ne seras jamais un bon joueur.

- Jackson ! Laisse le tranquille !

- Ecoute moi bien, Jackson. J'en ai plus que marre des tes réflexions. Tu n'as rien à me dire, d'accord ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti arrogant qui veut devenir un loup garou parce que tu ne supportes plus ta propre existence. Mais je vais te dire un truc, peu importe que tu sois humain ou loup garou, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça ne changera rien au vide que tu as dans le coeur. La seule chose qui pourrait le combler, c'est que tu apprennes à être sympa et que tu arrives à te faire des amis. Moi j'en ai, alors maintenant, fous moi la paix !

Sur ce, Derek dépassa le couple et continua sa route jusqu'à chez lui, tandis que Jackson restait planté bouche bée au milieu du trottoir. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été sympa, mais en même temps, peut-être que ça le ferait réfléchir et qu'il serait moins chiant. Même si Derek avait un gros doute là-dessus.

Une fois devant le loft, il pria pour qu'Isaac ne soit pas là, ou tout du moins pour qu'il ne descende pas au salon, histoire qu'il n'ait pas à expliquer une fois encore la raison de sa présence, ou plutôt de la présence de Stiles.

* * *

En entrant, il trouva Peter et Stiles dans le salon, et son oncle avait l'air plutôt désespéré, mais aucune trace d'Isaac. Tant mieux.

- Derek ! C'est bien que tu sois là, un quart d'heure de plus et je n'aurais pas résisté à égorger cet imbécile de Stiles !

- Hé ! Je te signale que je t'entends !

- Ouais, bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, dis nous ce que tu sais.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es allé chez Deaton, mardi, non ?

- Ouais, je voulais savoir un truc sur l'aconit, mais où est le rapport ?

- En repartant, tu as croisé Stiles et Scott qui, eux, s'y rendaient ?

- Oui, et ?

- Et vous vous êtes engueulés ?

- OUI, ET ALORS ? Parles, bon sang !

- Vous étiez loin de chez Deaton, quand cela s'est produit ?

- Euuuh, non. Mais...

- OH MON DIEU ! Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que...

- Oui, Stiles.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ah, ça, je ne sais pas trop.

- Eh ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer là ?

- Mais Derek, c'est évident ! C'est Deaton !

- Deaton ?

- Ouiiii ! C'est un véto qui sait plein de trucs sur les loup garous et sur la magie, il doit bien être capable de faire ça !

- D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

- Euuuh... Ben on a qu'à aller lui demander !

- Un dimanche ?

- On s'en fout, de quel jour on est ! Je veux mon corps, moi ! Alors oui, on va à son cabinet et il a intérêt à être là !

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un pas décidé et se précipitèrent vers la porte, tandis que Peter les suivait en hurlant « Attendez moi ! ».

* * *

Deaton était tranquillement en train de ranger quelques affaires dans son cabinet, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Inutile d'aller voir, il savait qui était là. Stiles, Derek, et probablement l'oncle de ce dernier, étant donné qu'il était curieux et voulait toujours tout savoir.

- Deaton !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça, d'abord ? Peter, arrêtes de rire, c'est pas le moment !

- Stiles. Derek. Je me demandais justement dans combien de temps vous viendriez.

- Alors ? Pourquoi ...Et comment... ?

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que le comment vous intéresse réellement. Disons juste qu'en plus de m'y connaître en tant que vétérinaire, j'ai quelques connaissances venant de druides anciens, mais peu importe. Quant au pourquoi, je dirais simplement que parfois le destin a besoin d'être un peu forcé. Et je dirais aussi qu'une promesse est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas rompre.

- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, ce charabia ? J'ai rien compris ! T'as compris quelque chose, toi, Derek ?

- Non. Rien du tout. Rendez nous nos corps, et ensuite vous nous ré-éxpliquerez ça correctement !

-Je ne peux pas vous rendre vos corps.

- PARDON ?

- Seul vous pouvez le faire. Parlez vous, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Nous parler ? Mais parler de quoi ? Deaton ! DEATON !

Mais Deaton était déjà parti, entraînant avec lui Peter, même si ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls dans le cabinet de Deaton, n'ayant rien compris aux explications du vétérinaire, qui avait été tout sauf clair, et se demandant comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour « parler » de manière à inverser les corps.

* * *

_Voilààà, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ! Verdict? _

_Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, les raisons de Deaton seront expliquées de manière beaucoup plus claires dans la suite, parce que je me doute que vous n'avez pas tout saisi (ou alors vous êtes super fort et je vous félicite!) ^^_

_Le prochain chapitre sera très certainement le dernier, et je le posterai mercredi ou samedi, en fonction de mon emploi du temps relativement chargé (mais bon, on sen fout de ma vie xD)_

_A bientôt ! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà, on arrive au tout dernier chapitre de cette fic! Que d'émotion !_

_Bon, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ma fin, mais tant pis ^^_

_Ah, Kiwit the Cat m'a très justement fait remarqué que j'avais fait une petite erreur: Peter et Isaac ne parient pas 20 euros, mais bien 20 dollars! _

_Merci à Minzy pour ta review, je n'ai pas pu répondre directement vu que tu n'as pas de compte ^^_

_J'espère avoir intégré les réponses à toutes les questions soulevées durant la fic (j'ai fait attention, mais j'aurais très bien pu oublier un petit point, auquel cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ^^)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Deaton et Peter étant partis, Derek et Stiles restèrent seuls dans le cabinet du vétérinaire, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, tentant chacun de leur côté d'analyser et de comprendre les paroles du docteur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles décida qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de réfléchir à deux. Après tout, Deaton leur avait bien dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent !

- Eh, Derek ?

- Quoi ?

- De quoi on doit parler, selon toi ?

- Comment tu veux que je sache ?

- Ben... Oui bon d'accord, tu sais pas. Et je sais pas non plus. Donc on ne sait pas. Ce qui est un problème. Oh, tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on essaye de se comprendre ? Comme dans ce film, là, où une mère et sa fille échangent de corps à cause d'un gâteau qu'une chinoise leur a donné, et elles doivent se comprendre et se réconcilier pour redevenir elles-même *, tu vois de quel film je parle ?

- Non.

- Ok... Euh... Oh, mais je sais pas, moi, ce que Deaton veut qu'on fasse ! Il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair, non ? C'est dingue ça, on dirait un vieux sage qui voit tout et sait tout mais fait bien exprès de ne rien révéler ou alors sous forme d'énigme, juste parce que ça l'amuse de voir les gens galérer ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Stiles... Je me fous de savoir si la situation l'amuse ou pas, d'accord ? Ce que je veux, c'est récupérer mon corps pour pouvoir ensuite forcer ce fichu vétérinaire à m'expliquer cette histoire de promesse et de destin !

- Oui, ben ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, moi aussi c'est ce que je veux !

Là dessus, Stiles se mit en tourner en rond dans la pièce, cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Mais cela avait aussi pour effet d'énerver Derek, qui lui ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de faire ça ?

- Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

- Ouais, eh ben moi ça ne m'aide pas !

- Oh la la... Bon, je propose qu'on parle de tout et de rien, et peut-être qu'on finira par dire LE truc qu'il faut, de toute façon c'est soit ça soit on reste là indéfiniment.

- Bon, si tu veux.

- Alors...Je propose qu'on se raconte les truc importants de ces derniers jours, ok ?

- Ok. Alors... Ah, si Jackson te lance un regard plutôt méchant la prochaine fois que tu le vois, c'est normal.

- C'est _ça_ que t'appelles important ? Bon, peu importe, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

- Oui ben c'est tout ce qui m'est venu en tête, désolé. Disons que je l'ai un peu engueulé.

- Comment ça ?

- En gros je lui ai dit de revenir parler quand il aura des amis qui tiennent vraiment à lui, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu lui a dit ça ? Sérieux ? Mais... Imagine qu'il l'ait mal pris ! Il va me tuer !

- Oh mais non, arrête.

- Ben oui, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu lâches une bombe et hop, quand il faut réparer les dégâts, tu me rends mon corps !

- Je serais toi, je ne me plaindrais pas ! C'est pas toi qui va devoir réparer les dégâts avec Erica.

- Que... Oui ben j'ai fait au mieux, d'accord ! J'y peux rien si elle prend tout mal !

- Oui, c'est sûr. Et je pourrais savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle soit persuadée que je suis avec quelqu'un ?

- Ben... Rien.

Devant le regard de Derek, qui ne le croyait de toute évidence pas, Stiles s'indigna.

- Mais je te dis que je ne lui ai rien dit ! T'auras qu'à demander à Peter, si tu me crois pas ! Bon, je crois qu'en fait parler de ces derniers jours n'était pas une très bonne idée... Changeons de sujet, hein. Alors... Euh... Bon, je sais pas quoi dire en fait... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ?

- T'avais quoi mardi soir ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben, Isaac m'a demandé, enfin en pensant qu'il te parlait à toi hein, ce que je...Tu avais mardi soir, et...ben... J'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regardes.

- Ok... Tu te souviens que Deaton a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, non ? Non, parce que peut-être qu'il veut qu'on parle sérieusement ou quelque chose comme ça, et dans ce cas là tu devrais peut-être me répondre.

- Laisse tomber, je ne te répondrais pas.

- Ok... Je peux te demander autre chose alors ?

- Essaies toujours.

- Pourquoi tu favorises Isaac ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu peux pas dire le contraire... Tu le rembarre moins que tous les autres –moi y compris, bien évidemment-, et même quand tu le rembarre, tu le fais de manière moins... agressive. Et, étant donné que j'ai vécu dans ton corps, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas peur de toi. Enfin, presque pas quoi.

- Et pourquoi il aurait peur de moi, hein ?

- Oh ben je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu es un loup garou super puissant qui s'énerve super vite quand on dit quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas et qui ensuite se sert de vous comme un bouc-émissaire. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, il ose des trucs que personne n'oserait, et je me demandais pourquoi tu le favorisait.

- Et on peut savoir quel genre de choses il ose ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter d'éviter la question en en posant d'autres ? Bon, sinon,ben rien que le fait qu'il t'ait demandé ce que t'avais mardi soir, moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais eu trop peur que tu m'égorges. Ou alors quand il m'a, enfin, t'a demandé de parler à Erica. C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on demande à Derek Hale, à moins d'être suicidaire, bien sûr, mais bon. Quoique, même si on est suicidaire, il y'a des morts plus douce que de se faire égorger et étriper par un loup garou, tu vois ? Enfin, après, tout dépend de..

- STILES !

- Euh, oui, pardon. Alors, pourquoi t'es sympa avec Isaac ?

- Sérieusement, t'en as d'autres, des comme ça ?

- Réponds moi. A celle là ou alors à celle sur mardi. Je suis sympa je te laisse le choix.

- Si je te réponds, j'ai le droit de te poser une question aussi ?

- Euh, oui.

- Je suis « plus sympa » comme tu dis avec Isaac parce qu'il est le moins pénible d'entre vous tous. Et aussi parce que je considère qu'Isaac est un gamin qui a déjà bien trop souffert et que c'est inutile de lui rappeler ce qu'il a vécu avec son père en le rembarrant sans cesse. Content ?

Stiles fixa Derek en clignant des yeux, analysant les paroles de l'Alpha. Bon, il s'était douté que Derek choisirait de répondre à _cette_ question, mais en fait, il pensait qu'il trouverait un moyen d'éluder la question sans que Stiles ne puisse rechigner.

Mais non, Derek avait répondu. _Vraiment_ répondu. Et cela étonnait Stiles. D'ailleurs, le plus étonnant était peut-être que Stiles se sentait légèrement honteux. Honteux parce que même Derek, le loup garou solitaire et aigri qui n'est sympa avec personne, avait décrété qu'Isaac avait énormément souffert et qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter, alors que lui, Stiles, qui était tout de même sensé être quelqu'un d'assez compréhensif, n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le frisé, le critiquer et il ne s'était jamais demandé si cela pouvait affecter l'adolescent. Alors oui, Stiles se sentait honteux.

* * *

- Soudain, une phrase de l'Alpha lui revint en mémoire.

- Euh oui. Attends, comment ça Isaac est le moins pénible d'entre nous ? On est pas pénible, je te ferais dire !

- Voyons voir, Erica est... Trop jalouse, Boyd trop timide, même si je peux comprendre. Peter, n'en parlons même pas. Lydia est miss je sais tout, Allison est une Argent, et _oui _ ça suffit à en faire quelqu'un de pénible. Scott est...long à la détente, Jackson...Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de donner ne serait-ce qu'une raison, et toi ben... Beaucoup trop bavard. Donc oui, Isaac est le moins pénible.

- Bavard, bavard... Je ne suis pas si bavard que ça...

- Ouais, bon, j'imagine que c'est mon tour de poser une question.

- Ouais, ouais, vas y.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit à Scott lundi ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien, ton père a dit quelque chose comme « je t'aime peu importe ce que tu es et fais » et quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il parlait, il a répondu qu'il t'avait entendu parler avec Scott lundi et que ça ne lui posait aucun problème même s'il aurait préféré que tu lui en parles.

- Il a dit ça ? C'est vrai ?

Stiles avait la main sur le coeur et ressemblait, selon Derek, à un gosse qui avait reçu l'approbation de son père. Ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Ok, euh, là c'est Joker.

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas voulu répondre à ma première question, et je ne veux pas répondre à celle là non plus. Joker.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Alors réponds.

- Non. A moins que...

- Quoi ?

- Je te réponds si tu me dis ce que t'avais mardi.

- Oh mais lâches moi avec ça !

- Très bien, je ne dirais rien non plus.

Les deux hommes se plantèrent l'un en face de l'autre, soutenant leurs regards, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâcher l'affaire. Le petit jeu aurait pu durer un bon moment, si le téléphone du cabinet n'avait pas sonné, faisant sursauter Derek qui lâcha Stiles des yeux pour se retourner vers l'objet de sa surprise.

- Aaaah ! T'as détourné le regard ! J'ai gagné !

- N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas un jeu.

- M'en fout, j'ai gagné, tu parles !

Agacé de s'être fait avoir par l'adolescent, Derek soupira. Mais, ne voulant pas passer pour un mauvais joueur, il se résigna.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse à ce point, mais bon. Disons que j'étais légèrement agacé.

- Oui, d'accord mais pourquoi ?

Une fois encore, Derek soupira.

- Roh, arrête de soupirer et accouches bon sang !

- Bon, bon, ça va. Déjà, je savais ce qu'Erica ressentait pour moi et je comptais lui en parler, sauf que je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer.

- Et c'est pour _ça _que tu étais dans un état qui a inquiété ton petit Isaac ? Arrêtes de lever les yeux au ciel et réponds.

- Non, c'est pas pour ça. Pour faire court, Erica a raison.

Là, Stiles manqua de s'étrangler.

- Pardon ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu... T'as quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Non. Enfin...Oh mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Woh woh woh, t'as commencé, tu finis ! Allez, parles !

- Disons qu'il y'a quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas réciproque. C'est bon, t'es content ? Tu vas me dire c'est quoi cette histoire avec Scott ?

Stiles mit quelques instants à répondre, tant il était abasourdi par la réponse du loup piégé dans son corps. Derek était amoureux. Derek. Derek-Alpha-Hale. Et ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais qui pourrait résister à Derek, sérieusement ? Mais, sentant qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à poser cette question, Stiles déglutit.

- Euh... Ouais... Alors en fait tu vois, Scott était chez moi, parce que ben c'est mon meilleur ami et que du coup il est souvent chez moi, c'est normal, vu qu'on habite pas loin l'un de l'autre. Et donc on était dans ma chambre, et c'est marrant parce que je pensais pas que mon père pourrait entendre ! Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose, au moins il est courant. Même si ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une longue discussion une fois que je serais redevenu moi-même, mais ça...

- Stiles...

- Oui, mon loulou ?

- Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Sauf qu'il n'en aurait jamais le temps, parce que Derek allait l'étriper et offrir son cadavre en guise d'offrande à la personne qu'il convoitait, c'était certain !

- Je... Moi ? J'ai rien dit ! Tu te transformes en Jeanne d'Arc ou quoi ?

Suite au soupir d'exaspération du loup garou, Stiles reprit son récit, repartant dans son délire en oubliant quasiment la présence de Derek.

- Oui, bon, bref. Donc j'étais avec Scott et je lui ai dit un truc que j'ai découvert récemment en fait. Et là tu vas me demander ce que c'est. Alors en fait... T'es pas homophobe au moins ? Oh non, ça m'étonnerait. Bref, je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour Lydia avaient évolués et que maintenant c'est juste une super amitié, tu vois, mais rien de plus. Et je crois bien, non, je suis sûr, que je suis bi. Et c'est ça que j'ai dit à Scott et que mon père a entendu. Et Scott m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un en tête, et je lui ai dit non. J'ai dit ça parce que lundi c'était ce que je croyais, mais en fait c'est faux. J'ai quelqu'un en tête. Mais lui, il n'est pas de ce bord là alors... Et puis de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie... Non mais c'est vrai, il passe son temps à me balancer contre les murs. Et à se plaindre que je parle trop. Je suis sûr que même s'il aimait les hommes, je ne l'intéresserais pas ! Il serait plus intéressé par son Isaac chéri là. Bon d'accord, c'est mal de réagir comme ça juste parce qu'il a de la compassion envers Isaac, surtout vu ce qu'il a vécu, mais j'y peux rien moi, quand je l'entends dire qu'Isaac est la personne de la bande qu'il préfère, eh ben je suis pas ravi, c'est comme ça, et...

- Euh, Stiles...

- Attends, je parle là ! On t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas couper la parole ? C'est dingue ça ! Donc, j'en était où ? Ah oui, Isaac ! Oui, donc...

Soudain, Stiles se rappela qu'il parlait à Derek. Et qu'il venait de _tout_ lui dire. Eh merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait toujours ça ? Partir dans son truc et oublier totalement le monde qui l'entoure ? Maintenant Derek savait. Et là, il était mal. Pitié, faites que la mort soit lente.

* * *

- Stiles ?

- Ok, tues moi vite s'il te plaît !

- Je ne vais pas te tuer.

- Ah bon ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu préfères que je te tues, peut-être ?

- Non, non, c'est pas... Dis moi que ça ne va pas être un de ces moments où tu me parles lentement en essayant de ne pas me détruire, et où je n'ai qu'une envie : mourir. Non parce que si c'est ça, je préfère encore que tu me tues tout de suite.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'avais tort.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Finalement c'était réciproque.

- Que..Quoi ? Qu'est ce... Tu... Je... Quoi ?

- Je crois que t'as compris.

- Mais...Mais... Alors... On... Attends, il y'a un « on » ?

- J'imagine que oui...

Alors que Stiles allait répondre, il se sentit partir. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il tombait dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il se frotta la tempe avant de lever les yeux pour voir Derek se relever également.

Attendez... Derek se relevait... Dans son corps d'Alpha ? Alleluia ! Leur calvaire était enfin terminé !

- Derek ! T'as vu ça ? On est redevenu nous-même !

- Je vois ça.

- C'est gén...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Derek.

* * *

Peter s'ennuyait. Fermement. Surtout que Deaton n'était pas... Quelqu'un avec qui il aimait passer du temps. Et qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Stiles et son neveu ! Mais non, il était obligé de rester là, sur un parking paumé. Joie !

Oh, et voilà que Scott arrivait, double joie !

- Deaton !

- Scott, te voilà.

Te voilà ? Il était attendu ?

- Oui, désolé, j'ai dû aller faire les courses avec ma mère.

- Oooh c'est mignon, le petit Scotty qui fait les courses avec sa maman super sexy !

- Fermes là, Peter ! Pourquoi est ce que t'es là, d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai préféré le garder avec moi pour éviter qu'il n'aille interférer dans les affaires de Stiles et Derek.

- Ah ouais. Tiens, d'ailleurs les voilà qui arrivent.

Peter tourna la tête pour effectivement apercevoir les deux hommes avancer vers eux. Derek, ou tout du moins le corps de Derek se planta devant Deaton, et Peter compris tout de suite que son neveu avait récupéré son corps, et, bon, il était content mais en même temps, l'ancien Alpha savait que cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus maltraiter Stiles, et ça, c'était triste.

- Deaton!

- Derek, je vois que vous avez récupéré vos corps !

- Ouais. Alors maintenant dis moi c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse et de destin ou je t'égorge.

- Et il le fera, cru bon d'ajouter Peter.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Peter. Alors ?

- Bon, eh bien tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque ce cher Peter a ressuscité ?

- Oui, que tu connaissais ma mère et que tu lui avais promis de m'aider ou quelque chose comme ça. Où est le rapport ?

- Eh bien, lorsque Scott est venu lundi soir, et qu'il m'a parlé de ce que Stiles lui avait dit,..

- QUOI ? T'en as parlé à ton boss ? T'es sérieux ?

- Ca va, ne t'énerves pas, c'est sorti tout seul, j'ai pas fait exprès, et..

- Bon, Stiles, Scott, vous pourriez vous engueuler plus tard ? J'aimerez assez entendre la suite, et puis la tête de Derek qui cherche à comprendre est tellement drôle que...

- Donc je disais, lorsque Scott m'en a parlé, j'ai tout de suite compris ce que Stiles lui même ignorait. Et, en honneur à Talia, j'ai décidé de m'en mêler pour forcer un peu le destin. C'est tout.

- Ouais, donc en gros vous êtes en train de nous expliquer que vous avez fait un petit tour de magie pour nous mettre ensemble parce que vous étiez pote avec la mère de Derek, c'est ça ?

- En gros, oui, Stiles.

- Intéressant.

Un peu plus tard, après que Stiles ait engueulé Scott pour avoir raconté sa vie à Deaton mais l'ait pardonné parce qu'au moins, maintenant il était avec Derek, que Peter se soit étouffé en voyant son neveu embrasser Stiles, et que Deaton soit retourné dans son cabinet avec un sourire satisfait chacun rentra chez lui.

* * *

Stiles trouva son père dans le canapé, à son habitude, et ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Eh ben, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Pour... Tu sais.

- Stiles, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon fils et je t'aimerais toujours, même si tu devenais un serial killer. Ceci dit, si tu pouvais éviter, ça m'arrangerait quand même.

Stiles rigola et son père fit de même. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il était heureux.

* * *

Lorsque Derek et Peter arrivèrent au loft, ils y trouvèrent Isaac et Erica.

- Oh, je crois que je vais y aller, déclara la blonde en voyant son Alpha.

- Non, reste. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Derek...

- C'est un ordre.

Peter et Isaac s'éloignèrent pour les laisser seuls.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ressens des choses pour moi, mais, même si je t'apprécie beaucoup, ce n'est pas réciproque, je suis désolé. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'agresser tout le monde et que tu passes au dessus de ça, pour le bien de la meute et pour ton propre bien.

- Je vais essayer.

Une fois les choses mise au clair et Erica partie, Peter revint dans la pièce avant Isaac.

- Je ne vois pas comment Stiles a fait pour aussi mal s'y prendre, c'était pourtant pas compliqué !

La seule réponse qu'il eût fût un regard noir.

Puis Derek s'éloigna pour aller voir Isaac.

- Eh, Isaac ?

- Oui ?

- On peut parler ?

- Euh... Oui,bien sûr. Y'a un problème ?

- Non, je voulais juste... Te remercier.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De t'inquiéter pour moi, la plupart des gens se foutent de ce que je ressens, me considère comme l'Alpha froid qui n'éprouve jamais rien. Mais pas toi, et c'est sympa, merci.

- Ben de rien, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier...

- Pour quoi ?

- Ben... Si t'avais pas été là, je serais toujours avec mon père et... Si ça se trouve, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est... Tu sais, depuis la mort de mon frère, moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu personne qui s'intéresse à moi. Les voisins, les profs... Tout le monde se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi j'avais des coquards. Jusqu'à ce que t'arrives. Tu m'as permis d'avoir une famille, et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant.

Derek avait beau ne pas être quelqu'un de sentimental, il ne pût s'empêcher de prendre –brièvement- le frisé dans ses bras.

- Au fait, Peter m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps dans ta chambre en ce moment, ça ne va pas ?

- C'est... C'est juste que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mort de mon frère et... Enfin, tu vois.

- Je vois. Si t'as besoin de...

- Je sais, merci Derek.

Après avoir souri à l'adolescent –chose très rare chez Derek Hale- , l'Alpha sortit.

En quittant sa chambre, il se retourna et lança :

- Au fait, tu vas devoir des dollars à Peter !

- Quoi ? Que... Tu savais ?

- Je connais mon oncle par coeur, quand il a appris que j'avais quelqu'un, il a cette tête qui veut dire « je vais gagner de l'argent », et comme il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il a pu parier...

- Oh... Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Stiles.

Derek avait prononcé le nom tout en marchant hors de la chambre. Le bruit que fit Isaac en manquant de s'étrangler lui arracha un sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Stiles dût retourner au lycée, cela lui fit bizarre. Il s'était plutôt bien habitué à ne plus voir les locaux et les élèves, sans parler des professeurs. Ceci dit, ne plus avoir Peter et ses éclats de rire autour de lui lui faisait le plus grand bien.

A peine arrivé, Stiles se fit littéralement hurler dessus par le Coach Finstock. Bon sang ce qu'il ne lui avait pas manqué, celui là !

- Bilinski !

- C'est Stilinski, Coach...

- On s'en fiche, c'est pareil ! Je te rappelle que tu es collé ce soir, je te conseille de ne pas oublier !

- Oui, Coach.

Stiles soupira. Génial, il était déjà collé ! Derek aurait pu le lui dire, quand même ! Si le Coach ne le lui avait pas rappelé, il aurait eu des problèmes !

* * *

La journée passa lentement, Stiles fût surpris de croiser Jackson sans que ce dernier ne lui fasse de réflexions, ce que Derek lui avait dit avait apparemment fait mouche !

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Isaac le fixait étrangement, avant de sourire en retenant un rire, puis de le fixer à nouveau. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Derek de lui expliquer !

Finalement, Stiles devait bien se l'avouer, un échange de corps, ça peut avoir du bon, du moins si le-dit échange se faisait avec quelqu'un comme Derek bien sûr. Non parce que, s'il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Peter, ou de Jackson... Ou pire tiens, du Coach ! Là, ça aurait réellement été l'horreur.

Rien qu'en y pensant, l'adolescent grimaça. Ce qui lui valut un « Stilinski. Heure de colle. On ne grimace pas. » de Harris. Cette fois, il pouvait en être sûr : il avait bien retrouvé sa vie !

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu! _

_Au moment où j'écris, cette fic fait près de 20 000 mots, compte 67 reviews, 13 favoris et 33 followers ! _

_C'est énorme, un grand merci à tous! Que vous ayez été un lecteur régulier ou irrégulier, revieweur, ou simplement de passage, merci! _

_Je tiens aussi à remercier particulièrement tous ceux qui sont là depuis le tout début et qui laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre, vous êtes géniaux! _

_Bon, j'arrête là mon discours de remerciement x)_

_Encore merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt! :D_


End file.
